Miraculous Mask AU
by zelslullaby
Summary: Miraculous AU where everyone needs to wear masks. I thought it was a fun idea but i dont have a story rolling yet lol. Also the miraculous holders are magic users woo. I will add the characteers as i go. Its my first fic so its not gonna be good
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Your mask will protect you, never remove it for any to see but the one you trust and love the most". The old wizard says as he sealed another mask onto the citizen's face.

"I'm sorry to have burdened you with this chore my old friend. If only we protected the Miraculous better, this kingdom would not have fallen into this state of chaos and the citizen's hearts would not have fallen vulnerable to the akuma," the King sighed as he called forth another citizen.

"It is for the best, but I am not sure if the masks are enough to protect the hearts of the citizens," the wizard sighs.

"It will protect them so long as their hearts do not falter," the turtle Kwami rested upon the old wizard's shoulder says. "And should anything bad happen, we will know what to do"

"Until then I will do my best to protect our citizens as well," the King said as he holds the blue miraculous in his hands.

Countless years have passed peacefully, the ruler of the kingdoms changed, the one rule of the kingdom remained, none may remove their mask. The citizens masks serve not only as protection, but as their identity. Their colours and details reflect on their social class and their fate to come, the more precious and beautiful the mask looks, the higher one's status. The mask maker is the one who makes and attaches the mask on every citizen newly born. He does not choose their fate but reflects it in the masks he gives. Masks cannot be altered and will never be changed, unless one wields a miraculous.

It was a joyous occasion, a prince has been born under the rule of the wise and kind King and Queen. The mask maker makes his way to the palace to make and attach the mask. He makes his way to the young baby boy, the mask he held was made was of gold and silver embedded with emeralds and diamonds, showing of the successful future ruler of purity and kindness. The queen smiled as she felt the beautiful mask on her child. The mask ceremony ended and a party and banquet was held, but the mask maker did not attend and returned back to his home.

"Master Fu! Why did you glamour the mask of his destiny?" the green kwami asks

"This child will be one of the new protectors of this kingdom. When the time comes he will earn his Miraculous and protect this city. Until he is old enough, the glamour will remain so Hawkmoth does not find out his true identity"

"So the queen will be passing down her miraculous to this child?"

"No, for he is the new Chat Noir, and soon a Ladybug will appear as well."

"But…this means…"

"I fear so Wayzz, it means Hawkmoth will rise soon…"


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Get out of the way peasant! You're not to be in the way of royalty!" the golden masked blonde shrieked as she shoved me to the floor again, no surprise.

"Urgh what gives Chloe all the right," Alya mutters as she lends me a hand.

"Oh Alya, she has all the right, the mask remember?" I said pointing to my own mask. It was a mask of varying shades of red, plain but beautiful in its own way. But however beautiful it may look to me, it still symbolises what I'm not, a royal. No gems, no sparkles, no power.

"What was the mask maker thinking when he gave Chloe that mask? Aren't the sparkles supposed to mean kindness or something?"

"I guess times changed, the royals are no longer kind like how the fairy tales said they are to be," I said recalling the stories Mama used to tell me when I was young, about the kingdom of kindness and love and how though the people hide their faces, their hearts remained strong and bright. But ever since the queen disappeared, the royals started to grow bitter and deemed themselves high and mighty. The rule of the kingdom no longer under the full rule of King Gabriel, but assigned to the mayor instead. The kingdom was still presentable and peaceful, but it seemed so lonely living in a world where we can't see another's true face.

"Oh I know why she needed such sparkly mask, her true face is probably so hideous that more gems were added on by the mayor's order so that the world and himself won't be blinded by the uglinest of Chloe's face!" she said as she attempts to make a funny face by stretching her cheeks, hard to see with our masks, but it was still amusing to think about.

"Maybe all royals need fanciful masks too so that they can hide their cruelty behind beautiful bejewelled masks, who would want to see a face of cruel bitterness am I rite Mari?" Alya adds as she nudges me.

"Oh Alya I don't think all royals are like that"

"Yea yea Mari, the prince is the destined kind ruler of the kingdom prophesized by the great mask maker who will bring joy and peace through his reign"

I was not truly meaning the prince, but he was the hope for our kingdom as prophesized. But no one has heard or seen him since the Queen's disappearance. And I have not heard from the royal whose kindness I knew of since then too.


	3. Chapter 2

It was when I was 8 and I ran to the woods after Chloe's cruel words were targeted at me (again). Even though we were always told not to wonder in the forest as it is dangerous, it was still safer to be there than be near Chloe's range of poison.

"Well what do we have here, a cute little girl alone in the forest"

"Think she will sell for a few bags of gold boss?"

3 men in front of me, their masks black to symbolise their ties with criminal acts. At that moment I was paralyzed by fear, I did not know what to do but run but I knew they would catch up with me.

As they lurked closer, he appeared from nowhere.

"What an unfair sight, frightening a little girl like that," it was a boy, though he was in plain dark clothes, his mask glittered beautifully even under the dim light of the forest.

"Heh a tiny royal, what are you going to do?" the man sneered as he took out a dagger.

"Of course I will save the damsel in distress," the boy said as he draws his sword read to face off against them.

It was an unfair fight, but his swordsman skills deemed him the winner, the men ran off in fright, who knew.

"Hey are you alright? Did I scare you?" he asks sweetly, his face leaning close to mine.

"Oh no! Your mask! A gem is falling off!" I said as I turned away blushing.

He felt his mask and removed one of the gems, and handed it to me.

"Here, a gift for you, as apology to have scared you during the fight!"

"Thanks, I guess," I accepted the gem, I know I should not but it was just so pretty, a commoner like me will never have a chance to even feel gems like this, "but why did you save me, why are you so kind? I thought all royals are mean."

"I guess even in plain clothes the mask exposes the truth, and what do you mean that all royals are mean?" he said with a laugh, he sits down beside me and leans against a tree.

"Well I have only met one other royal my age and she's the meanest thing alive!"

"Well I guess that's my story too, I only have one friend my age who's a royal and man sometimes she stinks"

"You need new friends, haha"

"Then will you be mine?" he asks softly with a smile.

"Of course! My name is Marinette! What's yours?"

"…" he was hesitant, "Chat! Just call me Chat cuz I'm a black cat on the run!"

"Well Chat pleased to meet you."

We met up frequently at that forest, it soon became our secret hangout spot. Even though it seemed that I got to know him better, it seemed as if I still did not know him.

"Hey princess, where do you live?" he asked

"I live in the village over there, in a bakery with my papa and mama. Judging from the mask I guess you live in the palace."

"Heh was it that obvious? And no wonder the food that you bring for me always tastes so good!"

"But judging from your clothes and your sword mastery, I guess you are a…um…royal knight in training?"

"Royal knight…that works, but I guess I will be your Knight in shining Armor princess."

"So you do live in the palace! What is it like living there! And living with him!"

"Him?"

"The prophesized prince! Is he truly kind and fair and handsome!"

"Uhhh well…I haven't seen him around, too protected he is, the palace gets stuffy and boring with all those guards," he said unhappily. "That's why I rather be with you princess!"

"Well since you live in the palace I can go visit you sometimes! My parents deliver our baked goods there! Isn't that great!"

Chat had an anxious look on his face. "Ummm I don't think you will see me around. I would have uhh…royal knight training yea!"

"Oh…that's a shame then. So have you ever seen the prince? Do you know his name?"

"They don't allow us to reveal the names of the palace royals other than the King and Queen…but hey why are you so interested in the prince when I'm here!"

"It's just well…I want to see if I can believe in the fate written on our masks. Mine says I will have good luck but it seems all I have lately is bad luck. I'm so so clumsy and I'm cursed by a bully! If the prophesized prince does not reflect his mask, then maybe I'm just cursed with bad luck…"

"Oh Marinette don't ever let your mask define who you are! I mean you're lucky enough to have met me!"

"Thanks Chat, that means a lot to me."

One day he stopped coming, I never heard from him again, nor has the kingdom seen its queen. From then onwards sightings of Akuma have been frequent.

"Perhaps Chat is busy fighting the Akuma, I will miss him…" I said to myself every day since then as I hold the gem he gave to me close to my heart.


End file.
